


It's What Weekends Are Made For

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m off-duty this weekend after all. Still on for yours on Sunday?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Weekends Are Made For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/gifts).



> With many thanks for sponsoring me :)
> 
> * * *

James phones Robbie. “I’m off-duty this weekend after all. Still on for yours on Sunday?”

“Course. Laura said to tell you she’s looking forward to studying your arse at close quarters.”

“I shall endeavour to make it worth her while. Oh, I found some rope and ties that I think she’ll like, as well.”

“You did? That’ll be my department, I suppose.” Robbie groans. “Ah, well, she’s the boss.”

“Indeed.” James grins. “I’ve been practising my knots, just for you.”

* * *

On Sunday, Laura hands James a shovel. “Round the back with you — we’re just about to plant the sweet pea.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In the first S8 episode, _Entry Wounds_ , Laura says to Robbie: "You, me, James, a hole in the ground - it's what weekends are made for."


End file.
